moonknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Knight (Clone)
History A clone created by Doctor Bong in order to commit crimes and avoid suspicion of the authorities by using the credibility of the real Moon Knight. This clone was reduced to skeletal remains by a sonic attack from Dr.Bong. Powers and Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor: All of Dr. Bong`s clones possessed a healing factor that allowed them to regenerate from wounds at a much faster rate than a normal human. Peak Human strength, speed, agility, reflexes, duribility, endurance/stamina, senses. Abilities Psychic Resistance: Spector's multiple personalities give him some protection against certain psychic powers. Expert Pilot: He is an excellent pilot and aviator due to his years as a US Marine and a mercenary. Skilled Detective: Spector is a good detective/private investigator with broad skills , knowledge and understanding of the criminal underworld. He also knows many of the streets of New York very well due to being a cab driver in the alias of Jake Lockley. Interrogation Expert: He is an expert at interrogation often employing military secret police methods of torture. Expert Marksman: He is capable of hurling all types of projectiles with great aim and pin point accuracy as well as an excellent sharpshooter/marksman. Weapons Master: Spector is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from many types swords, combat knives, batons, chains, brass knuckles, thrown projectiles such as Ninja Shuriken, longbows, bolos, boomerangs to use of all types of firearms such as pistols, sniper rifles, automatic assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, grenade launchers, anti-tank bazooka, and even electronic remote firing stations such as 20/30mm anti-aircraft full auto chain guns, Gatling cannons, mechanized mortars, missile launchers etc. Master Martial Artist: Spector is a former heavyweight boxing champion who underwent intense training as a commando, intelligence operative, and mercenary. He is skilled in many forms of combat and martial arts (Eastern and Western) including Boxing, Savate, Several styles of Karate, Jujutsu, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Sambo, Thai Boxing and Wing Chun Kung-Fu; his knowledge is quite extensive enough that it has been shown that he understands and can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. On more than one occasion without powers he has fought the Punisher to a stand still. Strength level Currently, Spector has the strength of a normal human male of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He could formerly press lift twice his bodyweight; 450 lbs, but since losing his powers he has been routinely weightlifting and is likely stronger. According to the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #9, at his strongest, under the light of the full moon, he can lift about 2 tons. Weaknesses Moon Knight has suffered from mental breakdowns on many occasions. ParaphernaliaEdit Equipment formerly Avengers Identicard Glider Cloak: Although Spector cannot fly, he can spread his cloak and slow his descent from great heights. To a slight extent he can steer his fall. Because it must be flexible, the cloak is not armored. du Champ created the cloak. Carbonadium Armored Vestment Before he moved to the West Coast to operate there, he was wearing a costume that was made of Carbonadium which he claimed was almost as tough as Adamantium but more flexible. The suit had several features identified: Crescent Dart Launchers in his wrist, Crescent Cable line used for swinging or for grappling, jump jets, Laser cutting torch, a few other features. Weapons Crescent Darts: These symmetrical throwing blades function as "calling cards" as well as weapons. Spector keeps a dozen of them in protective holsters spaced around his belt. Truncheon: This ingenious device functions as a simple club, nunchaku, and a grappling hook. By itself, it can be wielded as a blunt instrument or thrown. It separates into two shorter clubs (linked by a chain) to entangle a weapon or limb, or to lengthen the club's arc of travel and thus its force. The hook springs forth from one end and, with a cable attached, allows Moon Knight to climb to, descend from, or swing around a fixed point. It weighs 12 pounds (5.5 kg) and is 12 inches (30 cm) long. When not in use, it fits into a holster on his left calf. Later improvements include upgrading the stainless steel to Adamantium, incorporating the cable with the hook, and adding the option to extend to 8 feet (242 cm) long. Crescent Launcher Pistols He was using 2 pistols which fired crescent darts with cables that allowed him to grapple, trip or pin his enemies to surfaces. These had enough force to push a man back into a wall and pin him there Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Insane Characters